The Wisdom of War
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: While on a routine mission to a new world SG-1 gets caught in a fire fight and is captured by a never before seen Goa'uld. This Goa'uld has certain plans for some members of SG-1 including taking one of them as a host. Will SG-1 stop this former System Lord before all of the universe becomes her empire? And what would that victory cost them? (Character deaths)
1. Prologue

Prologue-

_**She has slept for hundreds of years, buried away by those who feared her more than any other. Her empire has fallen but not been destroyed, only hidden from the sands of time to one day awaken again and take back what was and forever will be hers. And now at the moment when all whom still know her name think her only to be a myth, she will awaken. Her wrath will spread across galaxies and no world with go untouched. Her mark will be burned into the mind of all whom see her, and those who stand against her will fall. So it is written, so it shall be…**_

__The first of the loyal followers awoke with a sudden stir, he had been asleep for hundreds of thousands of years, but it had only felt like moments. Immediately he began to awaken the others, walking down halls and corridors filled with what looked to be golden caskets. At the end of each isle the man pressed a series of buttons on a complicated and quite obviously alien control panel. As he finished pressing in each code rows of the golden caskets opened and other beings stepped out. Most bore the mark of a large bird in flight on their forehead, but some were unmarked and clearly not like the others.

The follower relieved his task of awakening to another man with a marked forehead. He then turned and nodded for at least a dozen of the marked men to come with him. "Come Jaffa." He said in a firm tone. The Jaffa did not hesitate or even speak, but followed the man without question. They traveled through a maze of halls until they came to the grand doors of a chamber. The follower pushed the doors open and looked into the center of the almost empty room. With great haste the follower rushed into the center of the room to where a large, decorated golden and gemmed sarcophagus lay.

With great anticipation he reached forward and tapped a gem on the top, immediately the sarcophagus began to open. Inside a beautiful woman awoke, her eyes glowed for an instant and she sat up. "Bartis." She said turning and looking at the man who had opened the tomb.

"My Goddess." Bartis said with a bow to the woman as she climbed gracefully out of the sarcophagus. "The time has come, your army awakens." He said and looked at her with a small smile hopping she would be pleased.

The woman looked at his bowing figure and smiled enjoying being worshiped once more. She then walked past him without a word and made her way through the lined up Jaffa who stood statue still. She stopped in front of a window that looked out on the now lit corridors where the many other caskets were and smiled. Before her stood an army of hundreds of Jaffa, her army. "It is time that the universe feels the wrath of Athena." She said.


	2. Nachos

Chapter 1-

"Come on Daniel." Jack O'Neill called as he looked up at his friend who was standing up on top of a ridge looking down at the other side. O'Neill held his FN P90 at his side, but still ready to fire at a moments notice. He couldn't explain it, but he had been having a bad feeling in his gut ever since he and his team had first set foot on this planet. Over the years of working at Stargate Command he had learned to trust that feeling because it usually meant something bad would happen if they continued to stick around.

Behind O'Neill stood the two other members of his team, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. They stood by patiently as they waited for Daniel Jackson who was now walking down the ridge, looking very upset as he did so. "I wanted to look at the ruins more; I almost had the first line on the wall translated." He said as he got closer to the group. "I think it was talking about some sort of awakening." He added.

"Well just in case it was talking about an awakening I don't really want to be here when it happens." O'Neill said as he started the trek by to the Stargate. "We need to be heading back to the SGC to debrief, and Teal'c is making nachos tonight."

The large Jaffa nodded his head as they walked and said, "Indeed." At that Samantha Carter smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No but Jack I think I should really finish translating the wall." Daniel continued to argue, slowing his pace slightly. "It could be important; this awakening could be something big." He said looking at O'Neill. "Just give me another hour." He begged.

O'Neill turned to Daniel looking at his best friend. "Daniel we don't have the time, we have to be back by 18:00, now come on." He said firmly before turning back and continuing to walk along the path they had made through the brush.

Daniel looked like he still wanted to argue, his mouth hung open a bit but he kept quiet and stood still. Carter walked over to him and said, "Daniel we will probably be coming back, he just wants to be back in time for hockey." She patted his back trying to get him walking again.

"But Sam, I think this could be really important." Daniel said looking at his teammate. "This awakening, I think it has to do with something or someone powerful, dangerous even."

Carter nodded her head and looked at him. "Look Daniel, all I can suggest is bring it up during the debriefing. Maybe General Hammond will think it's a good idea to look further into it." She gave him a small smile, her blue eyes looking up at him from under her hat.

Daniel nodded knowing that he wasn't going to get his way in the matter. "Alright Sam, fine. Let's catch up with the others." He said and Carter nodded in agreement. Both of them picked up the pace to a slight jog in order to catch up with O'Neill and Teal'c.

After the 3 kilometer hike through the brush O'Neill saw the Stargate out in the center of the field they had started their exploration on. "I can taste those nachos now Teal'c." He said over his shoulder to the Jaffa.

"O'Neill, I do not believe we bought the chips." Teal'c said in his usual slightly emotionless voice.

O'Neill looked back at Teal'c and said, "The chips? God dammit how did we forget those!"

Carter smiled at O'Neill's over dramatic fake rage and kept walking. "I'm sure we can get some from the Mess Hall Sir." She said.

"Now wait Carter, that would be thinking." O'Neill said with a smirk back to her.

"I know, it's such a foreign concept to you." Daniel chipped in though part of his mind was still on the ruins.

"Careful Daniel I-" O'Neill began to say when a tree beside him suddenly burst into flames. "To the gate! Daniel start dialing! Teal'c, Carter cover him!" O'Neill ordered suddenly switching gears. SG-1 began to make their way to the Stargate, energy blasts rained down on them from unseen forces. Teal'c shot into the woods and brush with his staff weapon while Carter shot her FN P90. Suddenly a line of Jaffa stepped out of the woods, each bore a black mark on their forehead that looked like a large bird in flight.

SG-1 was close to the gate now and it had been activated, Teal'c looked at the marks on the Jaffa and yelled, "Move quickly Daniel Jackson! Enter the GDO code!"

"I'm working on it Teal'c!" Daniel shouted back feeling the pressure of the situation. He was hurriedly typing the code into the GDO device when he heard a cry of pain and then a thud. Turning around fast his eyes widened when he saw the fallen form of Samantha Carter. "SAM!" He cried out and began to rush over to her.

"Jackson! Get through the gate!" O'Neill ordered grabbing the younger man and forcing him in the other direction. "I've got her!" He said and turned running over to his fallen teammate. He leaned down and looked at Carter his heart wrenched as he realized he was already too late. "Dammit Carter." He said knowing that now was not the time to grieve. He reached down and picked up Sam's body and turned running as fast as he could towards the gate.

"Jack!" Daniel suddenly cried out as an energy blast hit the young archeologist in the chest. Daniel crumpled to the ground beside the DHD, his eyes still open but glazed over with death. O'Neill held back a cry to the heavens as he watched his best friend die. He had lost two of his teammates today and did not plan on loosing the third.

"Teal'c get your ass through the gate!" Jack ordered the Jaffa who was still fighting.

Teal'c turned to reply to O'Neill but was stunned when he saw Carter's body limp in the Colonel's arms. And suddenly the world began to slow around Teal'c as he saw a blast of energy from a staff weapon hit O'Neill in the back. The Colonel and Jaffa's eyes met and O'Neill collapsed to the ground, still holding onto Carter. "O'NEILL!" Teal'c yelled and began to rush towards his friend. The blast of an energy weapon beside Teal'c brought him back to his senses. Though every part of him wanted to rush over and grab his two fallen teammate's bodies, Teal'c knew he would be unable to.

With a final glance at O'Neill and Carter, Teal'c began to run towards the gate. He saw the crumpled form of Daniel Jackson and knew it was too late for the man that lay beside the DHD. With a final look back at the field, the Jaffa, and the three fallen SG-1 members, Teal'c turned and ran through the Stargate.

**This is my first SG-1 fanfiction. So please if you have any ideas, criticism, or suggestions let me know. Please read and review. I do not own any of the SG-1 characters.**


	3. Host

Chapter 2-

The gate roared to life at the SGC and General Hammond watched waiting for SG-1 to come strolling through like usual. After several minutes no one had come through the gate, Hammond quickly began to grow worried and cautious and was about to order for the gate to be shut down when suddenly Teal'c came rushing through. "CLOSE THE IRIS!" The Jaffa yelled.

"You heard the man! Close the iris!" Hammond ordered Walter who sat at the controls. Walter closed the iris and not even a second later thuds could be heard behind the metal. Teal'c stood on the ramp leading up to the Stargate; he hadn't moved at all and stood looking at the ground in front of him. Hammond rushed down the stairs and into the gate room stopping in front of the Jaffa. "Teal'c where is the rest of SG-1?" Hammond asked though he already feared the absolute worse.

Teal'c looked up at the general and seemed to be trying to hold back his emotions and keep his face neutral. With a voice hollow with grief Teal'c said, "They are dead General Hammond."

Hammond looked at Teal'c with shock as the Jaffa confirmed his fears. "Get to the infirmary Teal'c. Get that cut taken care of." Ordered General Hammond.

Teal'c hadn't even realized the cut on his forehead right above his right eyebrow. He nodded to the general and then turned walking a bit stiffly out of the gate room down to the infirmary. Hammond watched him and turned looking at the Stargate, "Don't worry O'Neill, helps coming." He whispered to himself, not believing for a second that O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 were truly gone.

Athena stood in her chambers looking at her host body in the mirror. At one point in time she had truly admired this body for its exquisite beauty, but that was long ago, now the body only tired her. She examined it and to anyone who wasn't herself it would have looked to be in absolutely perfect condition. But to Athena she could see every flaw, the slight ageing under the skin, and the same face she had worn for decades, with the same long brown hair, and green eyes, it was utterly boring. Behind her a knock came to her chamber door and with her echoing voice she demanded, "Enter."

Bartis came rushing through the door way making his way quickly over to her. Getting down on the ground and bowing as he placed himself in her presence he said loud enough for her to hear with his head to the ground, "My Goddess, the Jaffa patrol ran into intruders near the Chappa'ai. The invading force was made up of three males, and one female. Two of the males were eliminated during the battle, as was the female. But one, a Jaffa got away through the Chappa'ai."

Athena's interest was sparked as he mentioned a female being one of the intruders. "Bring the bodies and put them in sarcophaguses, then bring them to my chamber." She ordered Bartis.

"Yes my Goddess." Bartis said and rushed out of the room to follow her orders.

Athena turned and looked at her host body in the mirror again. She smiled evilly and her eyes glowed a whitish orange.

Carter opened her eyes and looked up, above her golden doors slid apart and she immediately knew what was going on. She was in a sarcophagus, she had been dead and was now revived by some Goa'uld most likely to be questioned then killed again. Strong hands reached down and grabbed her lifting her out of the sarcophagus and placing her on her feet beside the large golden casket. "Well glad to see you could join us Carter." A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Carter turned around fast and to her relief saw O'Neill and Daniel standing side by side, chained and wearing loose white tunics and pants. "Sir?" She said looking at him.

"Nice dress." O'Neill said and nodded towards her. Looking down Carter realized she was in a white dress held up only by a silk string tied behind her neck. The dress was very loose and flowed making Carter suddenly aware as she was forced over into line beside O'Neill and Daniel that there was nothing under it. Her back was bare and cold and the dress just barely covered her lower back. A Jaffa walked over and chained her hands to the line that connected with her other two teammates.

"Sir where is Teal'c?" Carter asked looking at O'Neill. She gasped as she was pushed from behind clearly the order from the Jaffa to shut up and move.

The three SG-1 members were directed through the maze of hallways by the Jaffa until they came upon a large set of doors. Two Jaffa opened the doors and Daniel, Carter, and O'Neill were pulled forward by the chains around their wrists. Inside was a grand chamber with a table in the center and several more Jaffa around the perimeter of the room. When they were somewhat centered in the room the Jaffa behind O'Neill, Daniel, and Carter hit them behind the knee's to force them to kneel on the ground. "Ouch!" Daniel growled and shot the Jaffa a glare.

"Be silent." The Jaffa said positioning his staff weapon at Daniel.

"Enough." A voice came from a somewhere behind the large table. The voice echoed sending a chill down Carter's back.

"Hello Goa'uldie." O'Neill said in a mocking tone before being hit by a Jaffa.

Behind the table Athena rose from where she had been lounging and walked over to the three prisoners. Daniel's eyes grew wide as he looked at the Goa'uld and everything suddenly began to piece together.

"I am Athena, Supreme System Lord." She said looking at them. "I have been in stasis for hundreds of years and have returned to claim my empire." Her words came without the usual tone of gloating found in the voice of the Goa'uld, she stated her words as though they were fact.

"And I'm Jack O'Neill, supreme exterminator." O'Neill said and then looked away shaking his head.

Daniel turned and looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised, "Really? That's the best you got Jack?" He asked.

"Hey, I blame the sarcophagus; I only have these problems after being in them." O'Neill said.

Athena watched them and then barked, "Enough." Her gaze turned to Carter and she nodded looking up at the Jaffa. "Bring the female forward." She ordered.

The Jaffa immediately moved forward grabbing Carter and unlocking her chains. Carter struggled and growled, "Let me go! Put me down!" She struggled as best she could but to no avail. They forced her forward in front of Athena and held her tight. Athena looked at Carter examining her short golden hair, and steel blue eyes and beautiful face. Jack and Daniel were struggling trying to get over to Sam, but Jaffa held them back keeping them on their knees. The Goa'uld nodded to the Jaffa just left of Carter and he reached his arm forward, tugging on the silk string that held up her dress. The white cloth fell away immediately leaving Carter completely nude. Carter gasped feeling the cold air over her smooth skin. Daniel immediately looked away, as did O'Neill, but both men kept struggling against the Jaffa. Carter herself was pulling trying to free herself from the Jaffa's grip.

"She is satisfactory, all questions I have will be answered soon enough. Put her on the table." Athena instructed the Jaffa.

The Jaffa picked Carter up and began to carry her over to the table. "No! Put me down!" She yelled. "Put me down! You can't do this!"

Across the room O'Neill and Jack heard Carter's screams and Athena's orders and knew what was happening. "Carter! Carter! Let her go snake bitch!" He roared as he fought against the Jaffa and his restraints.

Beside him Daniel fought the chains as well, he couldn't let this happen, not again. He had already lost his wife to the Goa'uld, he couldn't lose one of his best friends to them too. "Sam! Athena you can't do this! Sam!"

But even as Carter struggled with all her strength the Jaffa managed to clamp the restraints that were attached to the table around her wrists and ankles. "Let me go! Please! Let me go! Don't do this!" She cried. Behind her there was a thud as the Goa'uld exited its host and the body fell to the ground, the Goa'uld made a high pitched shrieking sound and was lifted up by a nearby Jaffa.

"Get away from her!" Jack yelled as the Jaffa walked over to Sam with the Goa'uld in his hand.

"No! Please! Please don't do this!" Carter pleaded and struggled. She felt the Goa'uld get lowered onto her back and struggled harder feeling the snake slither up to the back of her neck. With a scream of absolute pain the Goa'uld plunged into her neck.

"Carter!"

"Sam!" Jack and Daniel yelled at the same time. They looked at her, she lay completely still on the table, the Jaffa unlocked the restraints. She then began to move, sitting up her back to the two men in chains. A servant walked forward and presented her with a robe, placing it around Carter's body. The Carter turned around and looked at O'Neill and Daniel, her eyes glowing.

**This is my first SG-1 fanfiction. So please if you have any ideas, criticism, or suggestions let me know. Please read and review. I do not own any of the SG-1 characters.**


	4. Voice

Chapter 3-

"Fight it Carter!" O'Neill said loudly after quickly working his way through the shock of what had just happened and seeing his second in command's eyes glow as she was taken by the Goa'uld. "Come on!"

The smirk that only a person possessed by a Goa'uld could make appeared on Carter's face. It looked like it defiantly didn't belong there, not compared to her usual smile. **"Your words mean nothing Tau'ri, Samantha Carter no longer has control of this body."** She said, her words deeper and echoing like all Goa'uld's voices.

Daniel was finally able to put his words together picking up on something the Goa'uld said. "But she isn't gone! She is still in there and she will fight you! As you said, you have control of her body, but not her mind!" He pointed out.

**"The mind is something I like to keep intact in my hosts, it allows for me to find any and all information I desire. And Samantha Carter's mind is full of information, and none of it will be hidden from me for long." **Athena said walking over to the two men her robe flowing along the ground behind her.

O'Neill hated seeing this happen and being helpless to stop it. SG-1 was his team, and the members of the team were his responsibility and his friends. Now both he and Daniel were chained together in a Goa'uld chamber, Teal'c was who knows where though he hoped back at the SGC putting together a rescue party, and Carter… well Carter was a prisoner in her own body. "Ya wanna bet you body snatching snake skinned bitch?" He growled thrusting his upper body forward threateningly, only to be grabbed by the Jaffa behind him. Calming down slightly he glared up into the eyes of his friend, the once bright, playful and intelligent steel blue eyes were now cold and foreign to him. "Carter has more strength and will power than any other person I know, you won't get anywhere in her head!" He said defiantly.

**"You act as if you know her better than you actually do Tau'ri." **Athena said with amusement as she looked down at O'Neill and Daniel. **"Samantha Carter is a scientist and a warrior and I am the goddess of wisdom and war. Her curiosity will betray her and with her growing** **interest in my mind, my technology and my plans she will let her walls crumble and her mind will be left defenseless against me."**

"You don't seem to realize what has happened have you?" Daniel said looking at Athena with slight amusement. "In the past few years the System Lords have become basically powerless. Any plans you have to take over and start your new empire are pointless; my guess is that the Goa'uld have advanced more since you went to sleep. So if their technology is failing them then it's a sure bet that yours will fail you." Daniel looked at her waiting to see the anger rise to her face.

Athena looked at Daniel and shook her head laughing. O'Neill flinched as he heard it, he had to remind himself that it was the Goa'uld and not Sam because even though it looked like her, it did not sound like her. **"Daniel Jackson, you of all people I expected to have some common sense as to who I am and what I can do. I am the goddess of war and wisdom, my title is no lie! The System Lords have always been narrow minded and weak, they have always been set up to fail. But I am more, much, much more; I am the goddess who brought whole races to their knees. The System Lords are beneath me and I plan to finish what I started long ago, I plan to bring an end to the System Lords and all who stand in my way."** She said and turned around pressing a button on the panel beside her. Immediately the walls to the left of them faded into windows.

O'Neill turned his head and took in the view with wide eyes. They were in space, and from the window he could see hundreds of Goa'uld mother ships that looked like none he had ever seen before. They were larger than other Goa'uld mother ships, and instead of golden they were the color teal. Around them were smaller ships that looked much more battle capable than any other Goa'uld ship. "Oh crap." He said under his breath.

Athena turned and walked over to her throne sitting down and crossing her legs rather sexily. She then nodded to the Jaffa behind O'Neill and Daniel and said, **"Put them in the dungeon, they will be questioned later."** And with that the Jaffa grabbed the two prisoners and dragged them out of the room. Athena turned her gaze to another Jaffa and ordered, **"Let the siege begin!" **

Teal'c sat on a bed in the infirmary not moving or talking as a nurse put two small bandages over the cut on his forehead. He stared at the wall blankly as he replayed the scene of the fight over and over in his head. The moment he had come into the infirmary Janet Frasier had come rushing up to him to look at his wound. After examining it quickly she had ordered a nurse to get the bandages, she then had turned to him and asked, "Teal'c where is the rest of the team, they need to be checked out too."

Teal'c had turned his head to look at her. And with a quiet and almost neutral tone he had said, "They did not make it."

Janet's hand had immediately shot up and covered her mouth as she gasped, "No!" The look of horror and sadness in her eyes had only made Teal'c heart ache more. Now several minutes later Teal'c looked past the nurse at Dr. Frasier who was sitting in a chair against the wall covering her face with her hands. He saw the slight shake of her body and realized she was crying.

At that moment General Hammond came barging into the infirmary and walked over to Teal'c. "Teal'c, I need you to tell me everything that happened before you got through the gate." He said in a military like manner, though his eyes were soft and kind. Dr. Frasier stood up and walked over to stand beside the General, her eyes still red but her tears stopped.

Teal'c nodded and began to debrief the General and Doctor on the events of the battle. When he told them about seeing Carter in O'Neill's arms clearly already dead Janet flinched and bit her lip but did not cry. He finished with the debrief and then said, "General I do not believe Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson to be dead."

"What makes you say that son?" Hammond asked.

"The Jaffa, the mark they bore on their foreheads was that of a Goa'uld from legend. The Goa'uld they served was said to be one of the most powerful System Lords to have ever lived. But for her betrayal and attempts to overtake the System Lords she was killed. But the Jaffa we saw today bore her mark, so I believe she is alive and has a sarcophagus. I also believe she will have revived SG-1 in order to gain information from them." Teal'c said.

"Who is this Goa'uld?" Janet asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"Her name is Athena and according to Jaffa legend she is more powerful than any other System Lord that has ever lived." Teal'c said.

"And you think she would have revived SG-1 for information?" Hammond pried.

"Yes, she will seek answers on what has happened over the many years of her absence. She will most likely torture them to gain the knowledge she requires, and most likely take a new host as well for direct access to information."

Janet's eyes went wide and she looked at Teal'c her mouth dry. "Teal'c you don't think… I mean… she wouldn't…" Janet couldn't get her words out.

"Dr. Frasier, I believe there is a strong possibility that if Athena had chosen a new host that it will be Major Carter." Teal'c said and though his tone stayed the same, his heart felt as though it were breaking as he saw Janet's look of horror and fear before she ran out of the infirmary.

**I do not own Stargate SG-1, but I wish I did. Please read and review! I love reviews they make me update faster! PLEASE review, reviews are like sugar cubes to me! I will do anything for them! Also if you have any requests or ideas let me know!**


End file.
